Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tank on a vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a tank of a cooling arrangement on an agricultural tractor.
Description of Related Art
Agricultural tractors require a number of radiators at the front of the tractor in order to cool a number of working parts, such as a water cooler and a charge air cooler (CAC) for the engine, a transmission oil cooler and a hydraulic oil cooler. It is common practice to arrange the radiators in a series under the vehicle bonnet so that air from a fan positioned at the front of the tractor drives air through the radiators. Fans are usually hydraulically driven by belt means.
As the trend for larger sized engines increases, so does the requirement for an effective means to cool the engine and its parts. This has led to the requirement for larger sized fans, which in turn require a greater amount of fluid to drive an associated fan belt than previously required. An efficient means to convey cooling air from the fan to the radiators is also necessary.
To concentrate the flow of air from the fan to the first radiator, that is the first radiator downstream of the fan, the fan is usually provided with a fan shroud which projects in a direction towards the radiators. The fan shroud typically borders the circumference of the fan and extends a short distance parallel, or substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In a further arrangement disclosed in the applicant's patent application PCT/EP2014/065620 the fan and radiator are mounted in a spaced relationship on a mounting plate so that there is a difference in the relative height between the fan and radiator. A fan shroud extends from the fan to the first radiator so that air is channeled effectively between the shroud and the plate from the fan to the radiator.
However, to work the fan, fluid from fluid tanks on the vehicle, such as from the front axle must be delivered to the fan mechanism. This fluid is conducted by pipes/tubes which adds to the cost of the vehicle and can also create problems due to the lack of space under the bonnet.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a vehicle tank which overcomes; or at least alleviates some of the aforementioned problems associated with a vehicle cooling arrangement.